Claws and Crystal
by Grey Lord
Summary: Kole is lonely and decides to join the Titans. Can love blossom between the Crystal Heart and the Changeling?


Claws and Crystal

By: Dark Lord Kitsune

Kole sighed and rolled over in her bed. She was so bored! And this insomnia wasn't helping anything. She rolled out of bed and padded over to her nightstand, shivering as the cool night air caressed her clammy skin. Preferring to sleep nude (it wasn't like anyone was around to see her), the camisole and shorts she wore seemed sticky and disgusting, so she peeled them off, tossing them into the corner. She snuck another glance at the bright yellow T-Communicator sitting innocuously on her nightstand. She was so tempted to just grab it and call the Titans…With Gnarrk gone, she was lonely…She looked at the T-Communicator, and nodded her head decisively. Padding over to her dresser quickly, she yanked out enough clothes to keep her for a couple weeks, tossed on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and dashed out of the room to call up a friend to get a plane ride out of there.

"BOOYAH! It's finally done! Who's da man!"

Raven phased her head through the floor to see Cyborg dancing a tango with a mop.

"I assume this is important, considering you skipped lunch to get it done." She said dryly, watching as the mechanical teen hurled the mop through the ceiling in surprise. Cyborg looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, actually, Raven, I'd be real grateful if you could gather everyone in the living room real quick. Got something real special for y'all."

Raven shrugged. The other Titans often used her as a kind of astral loudspeaker to call meetings. She'd been offended at first, then realized that it was merely due to the fact that she was the only one that Robin and Beast Boy would always listen to. She sank back through the floor and floated into the living room to hover over the couch.

She closed her eyes and chanted her mantra:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Her eyes snapped open, glowing black with cosmic power.

_All Titans, please report to the living room. Cyborg has something, and I quote, "real special for y'all". Thank you._ Had her mental tone been any drier, she'd have to have been dehydrated.

"And now, my friends, the moment you've all been waiting for…"

"Can we just get on with it?"

"All right, here they are! The T-Rings!"

Cyborg gave Raven a dirty look and whipped the hood off of a small box, revealing five shiny new rings made of a strange blue-white metal. Raven picked one up, lifting it to the light.

"Is this mithril? I thought Atlantis had the only mine of this stuff in the world."

"Yeah, I got some from Aqualad for helping him out in that dumb Tournament of Champions thing a while back. Now, before y'all go running off without 'em, lemme explain the features to ya. The main thing about these is that they function as tracking devices and distress transmitters. They also have small antigravity transmitters in them, so if your powers go on the blink, you can use 'em to get outta the situation. And lastly, they're also emergency transmitters in case your T-Comms quit working for some reason."

Robin and Cyborg stumbled into the living room, followed closely by the rest of the team. The boy wonder and the mechanical ex-athlete collapsed on the couch. Robin was the first to speak.

"No wonder you guys love flying so much. That's the best rush I ever felt."

"Yeah, I gotta get something to eat before I try that again. BB, if you try to feed me any of that tofu crap, I'll toss your candy ass off the roof."

"Sheesh, fine, I'll make some waffles."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

"Friend Robin, we are being hailed by a Titan Communicator, and I think you might wish to come here."

"Right Star, come on, guys, let's go talk to whoever's calling us"

"Don't wanna…can't move."

"Cy, just drag him."

"Yeah, I got him. Come on B, just a little walk."

MAIN ROOM

"Computer, activate video feed."

"Hey, guys! Remember me?"

"Kole! Wow, girl, you look great! How's old Narrk?"

"IT'S G-NARRK!"

"He's good. Say, um Robin, I was wondering…if possibly…that offer of a job with you guys was still open?"

"Sure! We'd love to have you around! When are you stopping by? Is Gnarrk coming?"

"No, he's found a lady friend. I think her name was…Ghrink? Anyways, my plane touches down at Jump International in an hour, so I'll see you then!"

"Yeah, just wait in the terminal and we'll come get you! We'll skip you past security and bring you to the Tower!"

CLICK.

"…Beast Boy, it takes almost fifty minutes to reach the airport!"

"Oh, shit, let's go!"

A green falcon shot out of the window.

"I'll get the T-car running!"

A blue blur shot toward the garage.

"I've got the R-Cycle!"

A red and black blur whizzed off to the garage after him.

"...Friends?"

"Come here, Star, I'll just teleport us there."

"Thank you, friend!"

"…Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"You're hugging me."

CHAPTER END

Yes, I am sorry to report that this will be the final new story I write for a very long time. Anyways the main romance of this fic will be BBxKole. Ja ne!


End file.
